All About Arnaud
by iwomans-sister
Summary: A mission goes bad and Darien winds up in QSM. After wondering around for a while he manages to get captured by an enemy... The usual, with some added Darien torture.
1. Chapter One

Author: iwomans_sister

PG-13: For Violence

Spoilers: Some from Brothers Keeper and a small one from Pilot.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong

to SciFi

Authors note: *A special thanks to my wonderful Beta

Reader Liz*

@@@

Darien looked over at Bobby, "What ever you say Hobbes, but I didn't see anyone go in there."

"Fawkes, I'm telling you the truth."

"Hobbes, I've been here with you the whole time. No one went into the warehouse."

"Fawkes, I am serious."

"Did you take your meds this morning?" Darien asked. "Cuz it seems to me you are seeing things now." Darien realized what he had said and wanted to take it back.

"Fine partner, if you don't believe me I'll just go and check for myself."

"Hobbes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Okay," Hobbes said. "But I'm still going to go in there."

"I'll come with you." Darien replied as he got out of the van.

Bobby got out and followed him. "Hey partner, aren't you going to go invisible or something?"

Darien looked down at his wrist. "I don't think so, I only have four segments left."

With that Darien and Bobby entered the warehouse. When they got into it Darien said, "I'll go upstairs. You check down here, okay?"

"Sure partner."

@@@

Darien went to the stairs and started to walk up them

as quietly as he could. He made it to the top and

walked over to the first door. He opened it and walked

into the room. It was empty. Darien looked around for

a second, then went to the next room.

@@@

Hobbes pulled out his gun as he walked down the dark hallway. He opened the first door he saw, but the room was empty. He closed the door and then walked over to the next

one. Bobby was about to open the door when he heard a gun go off. He took off toward the stairs where his partner had gone. "Fawkes, are you up here?" he yelled, looking for Darien. He heard a few more shots and started to get worried, "Fawkes!"

@@@@

Darien ducked behind a crate, he could hear Hobbes calling his name. Darien quicksilvered and ran toward his partner. "I'm right here buddy, lets get out of here!" Darien and Bobby ran down the stairs and out the door. 

They got to the van, "Are you still here partner?"

Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Darien said, he slowed his breathing and finally the quicksilver flaked off of his body.

"I told you someone was in there."

Darien looked down at his wrist, "I don't think this is a good time to argue, Hobbes."

"Aw crap!" Bobby said, getting into the van. "Get in!" Darien got in the van and Bobby pulled out. "I'll call the Keeper and tell her we're on our way."

@@@

"Okay, I will get it ready right now." Claire said, hanging up her cell phone. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a syringe of counteragent.

@@@

Darien looked over at Bobby with red eyes, "This isn't good." he said.

"What do you mean partner?" Bobby asked.

"You want to give me a shot and think that everything will be okay. Well, it won't be. I'm tired of being the Official's trained pet!"

"Come on Fawkes, we're almost there."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Darien yelled. He reached over and grabbed the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not going back!"

Bobby struggled with Darien over the steering wheel, there was a car coming. "Come on Fawkes, you're going to get us both killed.

"No I'm going to get you killed. I'll be just fine!" Darien yelled. 

@@@

Claire was out in the parking lot, "They should have been here by now." she said to herself. Instantly she had a sickening feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong, and she knew it.

@@@

Bobby woke up with a sharp pain in his stomach. "Fawkes?" He said, looking over to the spot where his partner had been before he blacked out. "Aw crap!" Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Claire's number.

@@@

Claire's phone started to ring," Claire speaking."

"Hey Keep, is there a chance that Fawkes has been there?"

"What do you mean, Bobby?"

"Fawkes went quicksilver mad and knocked me out. I don't know where he is. I was wondering if he came your way?"

"No I haven't seen him since you both left this morning." Claire said with worry in her voice. "Do I tell the Official?" 

"I think you have to."

@@@

Bobby started the van. All he could remember was Darien trying to kill them both. Then he had said something and Darien knocked him out. He had to get out there and start looking for him before something bad happened. But where would Darien go when quicksilver mad? Hobbes only had to think about it for a second, either Kevin or Arnaud.

@@@

Darien walked into Arnaud's house, "Hey Arnie are you here?"

Arnaud walked into the room and looked at Darien. His eyes were silver. 

"Hello Fawkes, I knew I should have moved."

"Why didn't you? Now I'm going to have to kill you." Darien replied.

"Oh I doubt that Fawkes." Arnaud stated.

"And why not? You killed Kevin, I'll kill you."

"As I told you before Fawkes, if you want me dead because I killed your brother... I'll just kill mine and we will be even."

"Tempting, but not good enough. I want you dead."

Arnaud pulled out a gun, "Not this time Fawkes. I'm

getting out of here alive."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Darien said, walking closer to Arnaud. "What's the matter Arnie? You scared of dying?" Darien said with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm the one with the gun." Arnaud said, pointing it at Darien.

"Go ahead and shoot me." Darien said. "It will only slow me down, I will still kill you."

"Have you ever heard the saying that you can't kill a man when you're dead?" Arnaud said, shooting Darien in the chest.

Darien looked at the blood as it flowed out of his wound. "Ouch Arnie, but not good enough." Darien ran at Arnaud. 

Arnaud shot Darien again, but he kept coming. He knocked Arnaud to the ground and started to choking him. Arnaud shot Darien again. Darien loosened his grip. "Why did you have to go and do that, Arnie?" Darien said in a weak voice. Then he stopped breathing.

Arnaud woke up, sweat dripping off of his face. It was just a dream. He got of bed and walked to the kitchen. He went over to the cupboard and a pulled out a glass, then walked to the sink. He put water in it and took a drink. He heard a noise and turned around, but no one was there.

He was use to feeling a little paranoid, after all even terrorists have enemies. Around finished his water and started to walk toward his room. He heard another noise, "Fawkes? Is that you?" There was no reply, "Fawkes?" He asked again. Arnaud walked over to the hallway and turned on the light. He checked a few more rooms. After being content that he was the only one in the house he went back to bed.

@@@

Bobby snuck out of Arnaud's house. He hadn't seen any sign of his partner. And with Darien in quicksilver madness, Bobby didn't have time to waste.

Continue? Feed back is welcomed


	2. Chapter Two

Claire was out in her SUV looking for Darien when her cell phone rang, "Hello, Claire speaking."

"Keep, this is Hobbes. I just checked De Freak's place, Fawkes isn't there. I'm guessing he'll be at his brother's grave. Could you meet me there with counteragent ready?"

"I'm on my way." She said to the dial tone.

@@@

Darien walked up to his brother's grave. "Why, Kevin?" He shouted. "If you had just gone through this once. Just once, you would know how I feel. I really needed your help. I can't take this Kevin!" Darien stopped, he'd heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw Claire standing there. "What do you want?" he asked. Claire walked closer; Darien looked and saw a needle in her hand. 

"I don't want that." 

"Of course you want it, Darien. You always want the counteragent."

"No! I'm not going back." He said. Darien turned around and started to walk away.

Claire pulled a tranquilizer gun out of her purse. She shot the gun, "I'm sorry, Darien." she said. Then she pulled out her phone to call Bobby.

@@@

Hobbes pulled into the cemetery. He started walking toward Kevin Fawkes' grave. He saw Claire and quickened his pace. "How is he?" 

Claire looked over at Bobby, "He'll be fine. I already gave him the counteragent, but he's not awake yet."

Bobby walked over to his partner, "Help me get him into the van?"

"Sure," Claire said.

@@@

Back At the Agency:

Bobby walked into the Keep, "Is he awake yet?" 

"Not yet," Claire replied, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It's a long story,"

"I've got time."

"Well, Fawkes and I were in the van watching the warehouse when I saw someone go in. I told Fawkes, but he didn't believe me. We got into a small disagreement and I told him I would go in by myself. He said no, and went in with me. We got into the warehouse and started to look around. Fawkes went upstairs and I stayed down. After looking around in a few doors I heard a gun shot. I went looking for him, but he found me and we went to the van." Hobbes stopped to take a breath and than continued.

"He only had four segments to begin with, and he had gone invisible in the warehouse. We got in the van and headed for here as fast as we could. I was only a few minutes away when Fawkes turned into a red-eyed psycho. He said something like he didn't want to be the chiefs trained pet anymore. Then he grabbed the steering wheel, he tried to kill us both. I tried to stop him, then he knocked me out. You know the rest."

"Well..." Claire was cut off as the Official walked into the room. Eberts followed behind him.

"How's he doing? And what happened?"

@@@

Arnaud reached over to his phone and dialed Elizabeth Randell's number.

@@@

Darien could hear people talking; he opened his eyes and saw that everyone was in the room but Alex. "Aw crap! What did I do this time?"

"Hey there partner, how are you doing?"

"Hobbes, did I try to kill you?" He asked, flashbacks of a crashing rusty tan van in his mind.

"Aw, no one messes with Bobby Hobbes." Darien didn't smile like he normally would have.

"Is there something wrong, Darien?" Claire asked.

@@@

Elizabeth walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a minute of waiting the door opened, she was greeted by no one. "Hello Arnie, what's the problem?"

"Well, besides the fact that no one can see me... I have a problem with Fawkes."

"Which one?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

@@@

"Why don't you and Agent Hobbes take the rest of the day off." The Official said.

"Yeah, sure." Darien retorted. He and Bobby walked toward the exit, Darien just glad to be out of the Keep and that demented chair the Keeper used to give him his shots in.

@@@

Hobbes pulled into the parking lot of Darien's apartment building, "You want some company?"

"No, that's all right. I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Sure, Fawkes." Hobbes replied. Darien got out of the van and headed up to his apartment. Bobby watched him go; he knew that tonight had been a close call. Darien might have killed him. He was probably going to take it very hard on himself.

@@@

Darien opened his apartment door and walked over to his kitchen. He turned his eyes invisible and turned around. "I thought I could smell you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arnaud asked.

"Maybe you should stop smoking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't have time for games Fawkes." Arnaud pulled out a gun. "What do you want?"

"Actually I think I should ask you that. You are the one who snuck into my apartment."

"I was only returning the favor." Arnaud replied.

"What does that mean?" Darien asked confused.

@@@

The Next Morning:

Hobbes walked to Darien apartment door, "Come on Fawkes, you're late!" He said, knocking on the door. He didn't hear Darien say anything, or move for that matter. "Fawkes!" he yelled. He invited himself in by picking the lock on the door. "Come on partner, wake up." He knocked on Darien's bedroom door, then opened it. Darien wasn't there.

"This can't be good." Bobby said to himself. He went down stairs and headed for the parking lot. When he saw that Darien's car was there he started to get more worried then before. Hobbes went back upstairs, only this time he noticed something he hadn't before. The smell of smoke, "Arnaud."

@@@

Claire's cell phone started to ring. She reached over from her computer to pick it up. "Claire here,"

"Hey Keepie, I think we might have a problem."

"What kind of problem, Bobby?"

@@@

"So, when did you start smoking Arnaud?"

"Would you stop avoiding my questions?"

"I don't know, maybe. Tell me why I'm here?" Darien replied.

"Someone has been following me. I want to know why."

"And you think I know who?"

"No you idiot, I think it's you!" he yelled.

"Now Arnie, why would I be following you?"

"Maybe because you want to kill me. Or did you forget to think about that one?" Arnaud said.

"Nope, I don't know what you're talking about."

Arnaud was getting mad, "Fawkes, just tell me why you're following me and I'll let you go."

"Are you sure it's me? I mean that Randell chick, she could be following you?" Darien said mockingly.

"I can't take this anymore, you are so annoying." Arnaud walked over to Darien and punched him in the gut.

"Darien tried not to let the pain show, "It's always about you, isn't it?"

"Next time it will be a bullet!" Arnaud said, pacing the room.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Claire walked into Darien's apartment, "Do you have any idea where he might be?" She asked Bobby.

"The doctor might know."

"Randell? No, she would have expected that." Claire said.

"Maybe, but maybe not. It's worth a try right?" Bobby asked.

"Should I tell the Official, or do you want to?"

"I don't know Keepie, maybe it would be best if he didn't find out?"

"Well, when he doesn't show up for work in the next..." Claire looked down at her watch. "Seven minutes, I think the Official will wonder why."

"How about I call in and say that I just got to Fawkes' apartment and he's sick?" Bobby asked.

"That's actually a good idea, Bobby."

"What, you didn't think I had good ideas? I have good ideas."

"It just leaves one problem."

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

@@@

"What do you mean Fawkes is sick?" The Official asked.

"Just like I said chief, he's sick."

"Put him on the phone, I want to talk to him." Bobby covered the phone with his hand and whispered. "He wants to talk to him, what do I do?" 

"Can't you make your voice sound like his? He is sick you know."

Bobby uncovered the phone, "Hey Official... *cough cough* I heard you wanted to... *sneeze* talk to me."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I think I have the... *Cough* flu."

"Okay well get some sleep, okay. I'll send the Keeper over to check on you. Put Hobbes back on the phone." The Official could hear the phone moving on the other end.

"Hey chief,"

"Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yes sir," Bobby said to the dial tone.

@@@

Claire's cell phone started to ring, "Well here I go," She answered her phone, "Claire speaking... Oh, hello Official... He's what? Sick, okay I'll go check on him... Okay, thank you sir." Claire hung up her phone. "It worked," she told Bobby.

"Good, now we just need to find Fawkes."

@@@

Claire pulled her SUV out of the parking lot. She and Bobby had been following Elizabeth Randell for the last two hours. Bobby had wanted to take the van but Claire wouldn't let him. After the last time Claire figured Elizabeth would recognize it.

Claire watched as Elizabeth took a sharp left turn; the doctor was starting to get suspicious. Claire didn't take the turn to follow. Instead she looked at Bobby.

"She's on Lincoln," he said, looking down at Claire's computer. He and Claire had put a tracking device on her car while she was in a gas station. "Let's just hope she takes us to him."

@@@

Arnaud heard a knock on the door, "Ah, it took you long enough to get here." he said, opening the door.

"Sorry Arnie that I am late. I had someone following me earlier."

"You idiot, are you sure they didn't follow you here?"

"I made sure, no one was." Elizabeth replied.

"Fine, get in here. We need to start." Arnaud said, pulling Elizabeth in to door.

Elizabeth looked at Darien. "Oh my gosh, what did you do to him?" 

"That doesn't matter right now, let's just try to get me visible again."

"I thought you just wanted to know why he was following

you?"

"He wouldn't tell, and with the deal I have coming up... well I can't have him get in my way. Besides, why not get two birds with one stone? I got to beat the crap out of him, and I get to become visible again."

"Well I don't have the right equipment here. We'll have to go by my old lab."

"I was expecting that, that's why I called you." Arnaud said. "So help me get Fawkes and lets get out of here."

Elizabeth walked over to Darien, he had a bloody nose a split lip and a black eye. "What else did you do to him?" She asked. Elizabeth touched Darien's ribs; he cried out in pain. "Sorry," she whispered loud enough for Darien to here, but not Arnaud. She unbuttoned Darien's shirt and felt around his ribcage, "He has two broken and three cracked ribs Arnaud! This wasn't necessary!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job. Now lets get him in your car."

"Oh no, you are not moving him like this. You might have punctured one of his lungs. And if you didn't you might by moving him." She looked at Darien's side; it was purple, which meant he was bleeding under the layer of skin. "Let me fix him up first."

"Fine, but hurry." Arnaud said, walking out of the room.

"I'll be right back, okay? I have to go get my medical bag out of my car." She was about to leave when Darien lightly grabbed her arm.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked in a weak voice.

"I need to go," she replied. 

Darien let go of her arm muttering a thank you.

@@@

Claire pulled on the townhouse road. "We walk the rest of the way." Bobby said.

"Okay," Claire replied, pulling her SUV off to the side of the road. 

@@@

Elizabeth walked back into the townhouse carrying a small black bag. She pulled a gauze roll and a pair of scissors out. Then she pulled out some rubbing alcohol. "This will hurt," she said.

"Not worse then what I'm already feeling," Darien said.

"Good point."

@@@

"Can I go around the back?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Bobby said checking the clip in his gun. "Just be careful."

@@@

"Come on, what's taking so long?" Arnaud asked from the other room. 

"I'm almost done," Elizabeth replied. She took a alcohol pad and rubbed in on Darien's lip. He flinched. She finished cleaning his lip and then called to Arnaud. "Okay, we're ready." Arnaud didn't have time to answer back, the front door burst open and Bobby was standing there with his gun drawn.

"Step away from him," Bobby said, pointing his gun at her. He looked at Darien, "You okay?" 

Arnaud came into the room, Claire in front of him. He had an arm around her shoulders and a gun to her head. "Look what I found."

"Let her go!" Bobby said.

"No, I don't think so. How about you put your gun down, or the Keeper dies." Bobby put it down, "That's a good boy." Arnaud said, then he looked over at Elizabeth. "This is your fault, I should shoot you right now. But lucky for you I still need your help. So get up and lets go." Elizabeth obeyed. 

"I'm sorry Arnie," she said grabbing her medical bag and walking over to him.

"Go out to my car, I'll be right there." He replied. Elizabeth walked out. "Well it was nice to see you all again, but I need to go now." he said. He pushed Claire into Bobby and ran out the door."

Bobby helped Claire up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, come on. Lets get Darien out of here." Claire said. She walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the doc took good care of me." he replied.

The End


End file.
